


Sunshine, Dreams And Unseen Things

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Road Series [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-23
Updated: 2004-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, JC and Lance continue their journey to California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine, Dreams And Unseen Things

The trio continued their trip. Lance still opted for the backseat, where he could lay down on his stomach, although his injuries were rapidly healing. JC began the trip with his window rolled down, laying his head atop his arms, folded across the top of the door. Having the wind flowing through his hair relaxed him. It made him feel free and alive. He was half asleep when Chris tapped the button to raise the window.

“What?” JC mumbled, disgruntled at having been awakened by the window moving beneath him.

“Too hot. I have the AC on.”

With a sigh JC leaned back into the car so Chris could raise the window. The AC chilled him, so he rubbed his hands across his arms and shot a look at Chris, hoping the driver would realize how cold the passenger was. Unfortunately, either he didn’t notice or didn’t care. JC wore jeans. He had a couple pairs of shorts with him, but rarely wore them. It was usually either too cold or if it was sunny and he was hitchhiking, he always seemed to burn his legs on one side, while they were left white and pale on the other. Looking down, he wondered why Chris’ legs weren’t cold, since Chris seemed to like to wear shorts while he drove, albeit they were the way-too-long-to-be-sexy type. JC’s eyes settled on Chris’ tattoo.

“Did that hurt? I mean, getting tattooed?”

Chris shot him an annoyed look as he replied sharply, “Not at all. It was like getting licked by a Labrador pup. You should get one.”

“I’m afraid of needles.”

Chris scoffed, “Dude, you hardly even notice it.”

“I just, no.”

During a long, uncomfortable silence, JC spent more time attempting to rub warmth into his arms, then finally reached over and turned the temperature knob slightly into the warm zone and shuddered. Chris immediately flipped it onto full cold and turned the fan up two notches higher, insisting, “I don’t like people messing with my knobs when I’m driving.” The words hissed through his clenched teeth.

JC felt tears welling behind his eyes. He tried holding his breath, but soon realized he’s be in tears soon and he didn’t want to think about how Chris would react to that. 

It was almost a major accomplishment when he figured out how to close off the vents on his side of the car, although Chris went on and on for twenty minutes about how that made the car unbalanced. JC just turned around to Lance and told him he should sit in the seat directly behind him, so he could offset the cold air and Chris’ fat ass which were apparently unbalancing the car.

After Chris’ continuous bitching gave him a headache, JC unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled across the console into the backseat. Chris swerved as it broke his concentration and reached at JC with one hand, trying to stop him. “Sit the fuck down.”

JC still managed to struggle into the backseat. “It’s too fucking cold up there. I’m freezing.”

Lance shifted over to give JC space to sit down. Without being asked, Lance opened his suitcase and pulled out a flannel shirt and offered it to JC. At first he leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder as Chris scowled at him in the rearview mirror. Eventually he slid down, so his head was in Lance’s lap. Lance’s hand settled onto JC’s shoulder. When he felt the warm tears soak through his jeans, Lance began stroking his hand over JC’s hair.

Soon Lance closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He could feel JC’s warm breath through his jeans and that heat was pooling between his legs. He silently prayed that JC wouldn’t notice his hard on, but figured the way JC’s head was laying, it would likely be difficult for him to miss. It only made it worse when he realized JC had fallen asleep and was now drooling into his lap. Having a hard on was bad enough, but if Chris stopped and they had to get out, the last thing he wanted was a big wet spot right there. Carefully reaching down, Lance wiped his hand across JC’s mouth and succeeded in both getting a handful of slobber and waking JC up.

JC remained laying down, but turned his head to look up at Lance. He kept his voice quiet as he whispered, “Is this okay? I’m not bothering you am I?”

Lance smiled and shook his head, his hand resting on JC’s chest.

Chris mostly drove, unless he was tired. When he needed a break, he preferred handing the wheel over to Lance for two reasons. One was, Lance always had the back seat, which meant having the option of laying down and trying to sleep. The other reason was that JC just drove way to slow for Chris. Although they didn’t have to drive fast and they were apt to take a side trip, even if it was hours out of their way, Chris still hated driving slowly. It made him feel like he was getting old and slow and like he’d never accomplish anything again. 

If he ever did let JC drive, Chris would drive at ninety himself next time he got behind the wheel, just to make up for the time they lost while JC was driving. JC liked to take his time. Not only for safety’s sake, but also so he could watch things. He loved watching the scenery and the sky and even the other motorists on the road. Chris tried to sleep when JC drove, but he could still tell JC was driving too slowly.

That night they stopped somewhere in Colorado. After unloading their gear, Chris flopped onto the bed nearest to the bathroom, like he normally did. JC quietly laid down on the bed nearest the window. When Lance looked confused, JC scooted over to one side of the bed and patted the other side, indicating Lance was welcome to sit there. Lance shivered at the thought of sleeping next to JC. He already felt his blood running hotly through his veins as he sat beside JC on the bed. They were so close and he so wanted to reach out and touch. 

Closing his eyes, he remembered that kiss JC had placed on his cheek in the morning, thinking he was Chris. Lance thought that if it ever happened again, he could turn ever so slightly and allow JC’s lips to merge with his own. Rubbing his own lips together, he pretended it was JC’s lips against his. 

JC smiled and placed his hand on top of Lance’s. “Baby, are you okay?”

Lance’s cock immediately responded to JC’s voice. “I. Um. Yeah, fine.”

“Okay, you looked kind of lost in thought there.”

Rolling onto his side, Lance leaned close to JC, whispering, “Are you sleeping here tonight?”

JC shrugged. “Maybe. Would that be a problem for you? I can always sleep on the floor. That’s still way better than sleeping on a park bench or the ground. I don’t mind. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Lance looked across the room at Chris, who was watching television and ignoring them. “I think I’m maybe might be sort of possibly ready to, um, try something.”

JC gave Lance’s hand a squeeze. “What are you thinking, Lance? What do you think you’re ready for?”

Lance leaned in even closer. “I think I might like to kiss you.”

JC now rolled to his side, facing Lance, leaving only an inch of space between them. Lance could feel JC’s breath as he spoke. JC whispered so quietly, Lance could barely make out the words. “Have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Lance shook his head, admitting, “I’ve never kissed anyone. I just. You make me feel. I don’t know how to describe it. You make me get. My, um. I want to, um.”

JC reached his hand down to rub against Lance’s crotch. “Do I make you horny, baby?”

A deep blush fanned across Lance’s face and he had to look away.

JC giggled and moved his hand from Lance’s crotch to his hip. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Just. I just want to kiss. I think,” Lance stumbled over his words. “I want to know what it’s like to kiss you.”

“Okay, baby. Relax. Take a few deep breaths. I think it may be best if you lay on your back. There you go. Stay relaxed. It doesn’t hurt, Lance.”

“I’m kind of scared.”

“We don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. I really want to. I do. It’s just, I hear mama’s voice telling me it’s wrong.”

“Lance, it’s not wrong. Love isn’t wrong. I mean, as long as you’re over eighteen, because if you’re underage, you shouldn’t. That would be wrong.”

“I swear I’m eighteen.”

“It’s not wrong, Lance. It’s not wrong to want and it’s not wrong to feel pleasure or love.”

Lance lifted his hand to touch JC’s face. “I want to. Want to feel what it’s like to be kissed.”

JC untucked Lance’s shirttail and slid his hand across the bare skin beneath. Lance closed his eyes and moaned. “It’s not wrong Lance. But if you want me to stop, you tell me and I will stop. Man, I can’t believe you’re eighteen and you’ve never been kissed. That’s such a shame, baby.”

“I’ve been kissed on my cheek by my grandmothers and aunties.”

JC couldn’t resist chuckling. “Not the same.”

“And in the third grade Laurie Hanson kissed me on the cheek as a dare. And you. You kissed me on the cheek for making you coffee.”

JC moved closer, hovering above Lance, close enough they were sharing breath. “Relax,” he said softly, drawing the word out slowly. “Relax.”

An instant later Lance pushed him away and sat upright, turning away from JC, his feet on the floor. JC moved across the bed to lay a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I think maybe we should brush our teeth first. Kill the germs and stuff.”

JC smiled and massaged the back of Lance’s neck. “Go ahead, baby, I’ll be right behind you.”

Lance practically ran into the bathroom then spent forty-five minutes taking a shower, willing away his hard on and brushing his teeth. Before he returned to the main room, he slipped into his pajamas then looked at himself in the mirror. It was clear to see why JC thought maybe Lance wasn’t quite eighteen yet. Although logic told him JC must wear something to sleep in when he was on the road, Lance hadn’t seen JC or Chris wear anything to bed. Apparently they both preferred to sleep naked. Maybe that was only for sex. At least JC had the courtesy to wear shorts, sweat pants or at least underwear when he walked around the room. Chris had no shame. Naked was his natural state, or so he said, and as long as he was the sole financier of the motel room, he felt it was only fair he could exist in his natural, naked state. Apparently JC didn’t mind at all. He didn’t even seem to take any notice of Chris running around naked.

Lance sighed and eyed himself in the mirror again. Bringing his hand up, he rubbed the scruff forming on his face. Surely if he was old enough to be interested in sex, he must be old enough to start shaving. Maybe he could shave every other day. When he walked back across the room, he placed his things back into his suitcase and turned to JC. 

“Um, I’m almost done in the bathroom, if you want to get in there.”

JC grinned and rolled off the bed, grabbing his kit. Lance was so cute in his anticipatory state. Before the bathroom door shut behind him, Lance squeezed in the doorway.

“Are you afraid of doing anything in front of Chris? I think it would be more comfortable out there.”

“No, no, it’s not that. I wanted to. I was wondering if you could show me how to shave. Please?”

JC reached forward, petting Lance’s arm momentarily before he walked out of the bathroom. “Chris? Lance wants to learn how to shave. Do you have an extra razor he could have?” It wasn’t that JC didn’t have an extra one to spare, but he considered razors to be a luxury. If money was in short supply, he would have to buy food before he could splurge on razors. If Chris had an extra one, that would be better, at least in JC’s eyes.

Chris’ eyes were still fixed on the set, watching a movie. Waving his arm toward his suitcase, he mumbled, “Take whatever you need.”

JC rummaged through Chris’ bag until he found the bag of razors. They were blue, he noted, pulling one out. He was always tempted to buy a woman’s razor himself, because they came in prettier colors, like pink and purple. While he was in there, he grabbed Chris’ shaving cream, too. As he walked back to the bathroom, he tossed the razor into the air, allowing it to flip a couple times before he caught it. Chris finally pulled his eyes away from the set to watch JC sashay across the room. When JC noticed he had captured Chris’ attention, he smiled seductively, then disappeared into the bathroom with Lance, locking the door behind him.

Once they were alone in the bathroom, JC grinned at Lance’s reflection in the mirror. Taking the can of shaving cream in one hand and Lance’s hand in the other, he began filling Lance’s palm with the foam. After setting the can down, he moved behind Lance and took each of Lance’s hands into one of his own, pressing Lance’s hands together then separating them and moving them up to his face. They both stared into the mirror and smiled as JC moved Lance’s hands around, spreading the foam. They both began laughing before too long.

JC used a washcloth to clear the foam away from where it shouldn’t be. Without speaking a word, he placed the razor into Lance’s hand and began showing him how to stroke it across his face. “Slowly, in this direction. Always. Slowly.”

Lance watched in the mirror and allowed JC’s hand to direct his. Lance blinked his eyes. His heart was thundering in his chest. JC’s breath was warm as it floated across his skin. JC’s hand on his was strong and firm. Lance imagined that hand being lower. Much lower. 

Once they were through, JC used the washcloth to wipe off the remaining residue then placed his palm against Lance’s cheek. “So smooth,” he commented.

Lance ducked his head down, averting his eyes. “I wanted it to feel smooth when we kissed.”

JC’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Yeah. Beard burns suck. Go on out and I’ll be there soon, sweetie. Don’t worry about Chris. I can handle him.”

For once JC forwent taking a bath, even though the tub sat there tempting him. He liked Lance. The kid was a cutie and the innocence was adorable. Pausing for a moment, JC thanked the powers that be for not allowing some cretin to ravage Lance. Tonight he had to use his own toothpaste. Shaking his head, he admonished himself for not having the foresight to bring Chris’ toothpaste into the bathroom with him. That was yet another luxury that JC sometimes had to do without. If he had the opportunity, he liked to use someone else’s. At least he could use Chris’ toothpaste in the morning. Fortunately Chris was one of those guys who brought his kit into the bathroom the first time he used it then left it there until he packed up to leave. JC always took his kit back to his pack. Always. Just in case.

JC nodded to Chris as he walked back to his pack with his kit in hand. “Bathroom is all yours.”

Leaping to his feet, Chris was beside JC in a moment. Grabbing his wrist, Chris dragged JC back into the bathroom and pushed him against the sink.

“You’re hurting my wrist,” complained JC, the fire in Chris’ eyes making him nervous.

“What are you doing with that little virgin boy? Why are you two suddenly so chummy?”

“Please Chris, you’re hurting my wrist. Please let me go.”

Chris relented, releasing JC’s wrist, but leaned forward against the counter, trapping JC between his arms. “What are you doing with him? I see the way he looks at you.”

“He wanted to learn how to shave. That’s all.”

“That’s not all. Did you suck him off?”

“What? No. He just asked if I would teach him something. It’s nothing really. He’s just never experienced anything and he’s curious.”

“What does he want you to teach him?

“He just wants to learn how to kiss. Chris, he’s eighteen and has never been kissed.”

Chris’ eyes widened, but JC’s eyes showed that he was telling the truth. “That’s funny Jace. This is like sending in a wolf to teach a lamb. He can’t handle you. He needs someone younger or closer to his lack-of-experience level.”

“I just want to help him.”

“Help him? You are going to break his fucking heart. He’s already all moony and swoony over you. And now you’re going to ram your tongue down his throat? He can’t handle it.”

“I am not going to hurt him. And I didn’t say I was going to use tongue. Can you imagine it though? Never having been kissed? Never feeling another person’s lips against yours?”

“I don’t like this.”

“You don’t own me.”

“You’re going to end up hurting that kid.”

“It’s not like that. He doesn’t have anyone else.”

Chris licked his lips, his mouth turned into a frown as his arms crossed his chest. “It is like that.”

“I’m not going to argue with you. You don’t own me. You said yourself that you didn’t want a boyfriend. That all we were doing was having a sex fling while headed for California. Maybe by the time you dump our asses, he’ll be ready for more. Maybe I want him, too.”

Chris remained silent for a few seconds as he gazed into JC’s eyes long enough to make him uncomfortable. When JC turned away, Chris noted, “No, you don’t. You’re playing a sick game with this kid, because he finds you fascinating and you love the attention he’s giving you, but you don’t love him. You don’t want him. And in the end, you are going to break his heart.”

JC turned to leave. “It’s not really any of your business.”

Chris allowed him to leave. There was no point trying to stop him.

JC left Chris in the bathroom and placed his kit back into his pack before heading back to the bed Lance was sitting on. “Do you still want to do this?”

“I don’t want you guys fighting about me,” Lance said sadly.

JC moved close enough to rub Lance’s back. “Don’t worry about it. Chris doesn’t own me. He has no right to say anything about what I do or with whom I do it. It’s none of his business.” 

“I think he loves you.”

“He just wants someone to fuck. It’s only sex. And what we were talking about doing is just kissing. It’s not the same. If you want to learn, if you want that experience, I’m willing. It will be fine. Just don’t worry about Chris. Now, do you still want to know what it’s like to feel my lips against yours?”

Lance turned his pale green eyes to meet JC’s blue ones. JC could see the want and desire. “Yes,” Lance whispered.

JC moved back across the bed to give Lance some room. “Come on then. Lay down. I think Chris is going to take a shower, so we’ll have some time alone.”

Lance’s nervousness showed as he moved shakily, keeping his eyes on JC, as if he were a mouse that had been spotted by a hawk. Still, he moved as directed and laid down on his back, resting his head against the pillow with a deep sigh.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

JC tugged his shirt over his head then moved closer to Lance. Without watching his fingers, he deftly unbuttoned Lance’s pajama top, pushing it aside. Lance trembled as JC’s hand skated across his abs and moaned when JC leaned forward to kiss his stomach. His hips bucked up involuntarily. JC grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

JC moved silently, crawling on top of Lance, spreading his legs out so Lance’s body was nestled between them. “Relax, Lance. Close your eyes. Most people like to kiss with their eyes closed.”

Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt his hands trembling at his sides and concentrated on stilling them.

JC allowed their crotches to meet as he settled onto Lance. He smiled noting the blond was already hard. Leaning forward, JC rubbed one hand across Lance’s chest as he used his other arm for support. 

“Relax your mouth. Take a couple deep breaths through your mouth and relax, okay?”

Lance obediently parted his lips and took two deep breaths while his eyes remained closed. It made him nervous to have JC’s crotch resting against his when all he wanted to do at the moment was to think about JC and masturbate. 

It almost came as a surprise when JC gently pressed his lips against Lance’s. JC settled his bare chest against Lance’s and slipped his arms beneath Lance’s shoulders. After a minute, he pulled back as Lance gasped for breath. “You can hold me, if you want to. Try putting your arms around me. It’s okay.”

Lance opened his eyes, staring up at JC for a moment before licking his lips and wrapping his arms around JC’s back. JC grinned and leaned close again. This time he threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair as their lips met. JC began just pressing against Lance once more then slipped his tongue past Lance’s lips, tasting him. Lance shivered beneath him, so he took things slowly, allowing their lips to gently caress each other before slipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth again. 

When he pulled away, Lance was breathy and clinging to him as if he were a life preserver.

“Do you like it?”

Lance stared into JC’s eyes as if hypnotized, but nodded.

While JC gave Lance a few minutes to catch his breath, he placed his lips against Lance’s neck, leaving a warm trail of kisses in his wake. Gyrating his hips, he ground against Lance just to hear him moan again. “Baby, your voice, silky like a Milky Way. Smooth and sweet. You’re sweet.”

Lance seemed incapable of forming words as he continued to moan. His hips bucked up lewdly seeking JC’s warmth. JC began lapping his tongue across Lance’s skin then settled on gently sucking Lance’s Adam’s apple, eliciting more moans. Leaning down further, JC moved to one of Lance’s ears, swirling his tongue in the whorl. Lance shifted his hands to JC’s hips, attempting to control their movements.

JC suddenly tried to pull back, but Lance held him close. “Baby, that’s enough. Enough for one night.”

Lance still held on tightly, rubbing up against JC. “Please, it feels so good.”

When JC tried to move off the bed, Lance wrapped his legs around his and held him. “Lance, you have to stop.”

Lance froze, except for his heavy panting, when Chris stepped out of the bathroom. 

Chris’ eyes surveyed the scene then focused on JC. “Come on. Time for bed. You’re sleeping with me.”

When the pair untangled themselves, Lance headed for the bathroom for a few minutes and JC headed into Chris’ arms.

When JC crossed the room and reached Chris, he felt Chris’ arms wrap around him in a protective embrace.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t tell me, ‘I told you so’. I thought I could control what was going on. I didn’t think he’d want more than kissing. I didn’t think he was ready for anything more than that.”

Chris’ voice was soft, intended to soothe, “You said it yourself, JC. He hasn’t even been kissed before and he’s eighteen. There’s a whole lot of emotion and desire simmering just under the surface.”

“He only asked about kissing, but he wanted to take more. If you weren’t here, I think he would have just taken me. I don’t even want to think about it.”

Chris tilted JC’s head onto his shoulder and kissed him at the temple, swaying lightly as if to music only Chris could hear. “He would have stopped. He doesn’t mean to hurt you. You can see it in his eyes, though, he does want you in the worst way. If you lead him on, it’s only going to cause problems.”

After another minute, Chris moved them over to the bed and laid JC across it. “I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Once Chris was settled, he turned to kiss JC. Only a few kisses later, JC placed his hand on Chris’ chest and pushed him back. “Can we not do this tonight? I’m not really feeling up to it. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Chris looked back into JC’s hopeful eyes and frowned. “Is that why you slept with me last night, because you felt you owed it to me? You think you’re paying for the ride?”

“I just. You’ve done so much for us, I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy.”

“You don’t have to let me fuck you for the ride, man. I’m going there anyway. You and Lance are welcome to the ride with no strings attached. I’m thankful for the company, really. I don’t want a payment fuck from you.”

JC’s fingers began skating across Chris’ chest, toying with his chest hair. “I wanted to be with you. Since I first saw you, I wanted to be with you. There’s something about you, in your eyes and how you walk. You’re so sexy, Chris. I’m just stressed tonight. I’m tired. I still want to sleep with you again. I’d be crazy not to want you. Last night was the best sex I ever had.”

Chris reached his arm across JC’s shoulders and pulled him close, snuggling against him. “I’m sorry, too, JC. I’m sorry for being a snarky bitch to you in the car and I’m sorry for freezing you out. I just don’t like to be distracted sometimes. Back when I was younger, my family was really poor. We had no control over anything. We couldn’t afford heat or AC most of the time. Sometimes I just become a total control freak.”

JC rested his head against Chris’ chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Between you and the fuzzy blanket, I’m plenty warm now.” A satisfied sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

Chris gently tilted JC’s face to his and they shared one more kiss. He tasted Lance on JC’s lips and vowed that would never happen again. Maybe he didn’t want a boyfriend per se, but he certainly didn’t intend for Lance to get his hands on JC again.

Lance was still breathing heavily in the bathroom. JC had brought him so close to the edge then everything had suddenly stopped. It had felt so good, then Chris walked in and stopped it. Lance frowned in the mirror. JC had asked him to stop, _before_ Chris came out. JC had asked him to stop. JC wanted Chris, but didn’t want him.

Lance’s eyes scoured the bathroom, searching for anything that was JC’s. There was nothing. JC always packed his things away when he wasn’t using them. Lance watched his eyes in his own reflection. He still wanted JC. Closing his eyes, he remembered how it had felt to kiss JC. 

His dick was still hard, yearning for JC’s touch. He wasn’t sure before, but now he was sure. He wanted JC. His heart wanted him, his body wanted him and his lips wanted him. JC’s words bounced around his brain. * _Chris doesn’t own me_ *. That’s what JC had said.

Moving into the tub, Lance settled in the bottom and began stroking himself. He wanted to have something of JC’s with him, something, anything. Instead, he made due with mental pictures, the taste of JC still on his lips and the memory of JC’s hands massaging his neck and back. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. While he stroked himself with one hand, he allowed the other hand to raise up, hovering near his mouth and allowing the fingers to glide across his lips. He definitely wanted more.

Although JC fell asleep quickly, Chris remained awake and listened to the rumbling bass tones seeping out beneath the bathroom door. There was no doubt in his mind as to what Lance was up to or who he was thinking about. Chris drew JC a little closer, feeling JC’s warm breath flowing across his bare chest.

Early the next morning, JC’s mind swam through murky dreams. Hues of blues and grays challenged him as he battled between sleep and wakefulness. When he felt he was falling, drowning and suffocating, he fought back, then realized it was only Chris kissing him awake.

Chris whispered warmly against his cheek, “Morning beautiful. How would you like to join me in the bathroom for a little fun?”

The room was still shaded in darkness as Chris pushed off the bed and offered his hand to JC. Although the bathroom door was nearly shut, a sliver of light shone through. JC smiled and reached for Chris’ hand. For a moment, they stood facing each other, until JC leaned forward to embrace Chris. Between the minty fresh breath and smooth, damp skin, JC was sure Chris had been in the bathroom already before waking him. Chris pulled them over to JC’s pack, nodding toward it. 

“I’ll give you five minutes,” he whispered, “then I’m coming in, ready or not.” Chris held both of JC’s hands in his and pulled him close for one more kiss before releasing him.

JC nearly lost his balance when Chris let go. He was still sleepy and the darkness offered him no reference to help him balance his body. He grinned quickly at Chris, his eyes crinkled until they were almost shut then he turned to his pack and pulled out his kit.

The bathroom light was harsh to his eyes, but he adjusted quickly as he began his morning ritual. After using the bathroom, he shaved and brushed his teeth, using Chris’ toothpaste, then wetted his hair in an attempt to eliminate the bed head look he was sporting. He was drying his hands when Chris burst through the door. Once again, he was naked with lust tinting his dark eyes.

JC immediately dropped his sweat pants and underwear to the floor, kicking them beneath the sink. “Where do you want me?”

Chris shut the door behind him and managed to lock it without breaking eye contact with JC. After leaning his back against the door while he admired JC for a few moments, he moved forward, settling his hands on JC’s hips and turning him. As Chris kissed JC, he kicked a foot past him, succeeding in knocking down both the toilet seat and lid. JC giggled as he held on tightly.

Chris took in a deep breath of air as he guided JC to the toilet and sat him down. Chris sidled forward until he was straddling JC then settled onto his lap. His hands slid forward, sailing across JC’s chest before they worked their way up, twisting through JC’s hair as JC leaned his head back and moaned. His eyes were already closed when their lips met again. JC relaxed, realizing that Chris had it in his power to turn him into a whimpering puddle of lusting goo in a matter of minutes and he was powerless to stop him. Not that he wanted this to stop.

JC gasped when Chris grabbed a handful of his hair and shook his head. “Are you still with me?”

JC cracked his eyes open. Chris looked so serious. “Yeah. I’m sorry. Were you talking to me?”

Chris’ lips pressed warmly against his forehead. “Yes, baby, I was talking to you.”

JC tightened his arms around Chris waist. “I’m sorry. I was. My mind seems to shut off whenever your body is pressed against mine.”

“It’s okay. I just asked if you could lick my chest. My nipples are feeling all neglected and horny.”

JC wondered how nipples could feel horny although he did understand how they could feel neglected. Wasting no time, he set to work lapping his tongue across Chris’ chest and settled on the right nipple first. Chris’ arms drop to hang loosely around his neck. JC lost himself in sucking at Chris’ nipples until he heard the television come on. That broke his concentration and he laughed, knowing Lance was now awake.

Chris’ hips ground down onto JC’s lap as their eyes met. His eyes were still dark, serious and full of lust. JC felt his dick swell and begin to harden as Chris reached to his kit to withdraw a condom, then some lube. Twisting his head to the side, JC read the label, noting that it was cherry flavored lube. Chris noticed.

“You can blow me later, baby. Vanilla flavored condoms and cherry flavored lube. You’ll love it. And most likely, I will too,” Chris smirked lewdly.

Chris grabbed JC’s hand and lubed his fingers then put a dab of lube onto his own fingertip and ran it along JC’s lips before leaning in for a kiss. “Cherry, baby,” he breathed into JC’s mouth.

When JC became lost in their kissing once again, Chris prompted him by moving his lubed hand toward Chris’ ass and pushing his finger toward the hole. It wasn’t long before Chris rose up, allowing JC’s fingers to drop. JC’s eyes followed Chris’ actions and watched his every move. Chris steadied JC’s jaw with one hand and kissed him again before reaching for the condom.

When Chris dropped to his knees, he pushed JC’s legs apart, kissing the inside of his thighs then the tip of JC’s cock. “Sexy fucker,” Chris mumbled as he rolled the condom onto JC. 

JC arched his back when he felt Chris’ mouth on him. “I’ve never been blown wearing a condom before.”

“So you’ve been bad, baby, huh? You should always, always use a condom. Have you given head without one?”

JC closed his eyes, using one hand to balance himself against the sink. “Yes, yes.”

Chris put a bit of lube on his hand then began pumping JC’s shaft as he spoke. “Did you swallow?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Baby, you should always use a condom. If you want to go without, you better find one man who rocks your boat and use a condom for the first year or so and also make sure you both go to the clinic and get checked, then go again after six months and maybe even one more time if one of you has had a lot of partners. You make sure you’re both clean then you make sure you are both faithful to each other or at least use a condom when you’re with others. You have to protect yourself, baby.”

“I’ll go get checked,” JC promised, his voice softened by the feeling of ecstasy growing within him.

“Good, baby. You should get checked once a year.”

“I can be faithful to you, Chris. I love you.”

Chris’ hand stopped as he looked up into JC’s face. After nipping gently at JC’s thigh, he raised himself up and positioned himself above JC. With his hands placed on JC’s chest for balance, he felt JC’s heartbeat as it quickened. He heard JC begin to pant as he glanced over JC’s face, which had captured an expression of sheer pleasure, his eyes still closed. Chris moved one of his hands up to JC’s shoulders, while the other positioned JC’s cock beneath him. “Ready, baby?”

“Yes,” JC moaned. “Feels good. Feels so fucking good.”

Chris took JC’s mouth a bit roughly as he impaled himself onto JC’s cock. JC’s first moans were muted against Chris’ mouth, but Chris let him go. “Love your voice, baby. Moan for me, I want you to purr for me like the little sex kitten you are,” Chris whispered against his ear as he rode JC.

After a few more moans, JC was certain he heard the motel room’s front door slam shut. Lance had left, but JC hoped he’d come back. His mind wouldn’t let him think about Lance though, not with Chris grinding down on his cock. Before long before Chris’ hand was at the back of JC’s neck, directing him and soon he felt his lips pressed against Chris’ chest.

Chris’ words slip easily into his ears. “I want you to suck me, baby. Understand?”

JC nodded his head, then pushed his tongue out to lick Chris’ nipple. Chris moaned and ground down even harder when JC began to suck against his skin. JC was so busy concentrating on Chris’ chest that he almost didn’t notice Chris taking his hand and wrapping it around his cock. JC quickly adapted to stroking Chris’ cock in the same rhythm as he was sucking the nipple. A few minutes later, he felt Chris shift his head to the other side of his chest.

Right before Chris came, JC heard him grunt and felt his hips grind down a little harder. JC didn’t hold back when he felt Chris’ semen splash across his stomach. He moaned again and leaned his head against Chris’ chest. “I love being with you, Chris. You make me feel so much.”

Chris planted another kiss onto JC’s forehead and pushed himself up then slipped the condom off JC’s cock, tied it and tossed it into the trash. “You make me feel pretty damn good, too. Come on, let’s get showered.”

Chris laughed when JC tried to stand unsteadily, reaching out to catch him before he fell. “Baby, you’re a little weak in the knees this morning.”

“I’m a little well fucked this morning,” JC disclosed as he wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck, allowing Chris to take his weight.

When Chris managed to shove JC into the shower, he curled into a ball at the far end.

“Baby, you need to stand up.”

“I want to take a bath with you. Please?”

Chris smiled and shook his head as he flipped the lever from shower to bath mode and put the stopper down. “Sit up before you drown.”

After grabbing the soap, Chris slid into the tub, smiling when he saw JC’s blue eyes sparkling back at him.

JC’s smile was wiped away when he and Chris emerged from the bathroom to find Lance had not yet returned. “I hope we didn’t scare him off.”

Chris playfully swatted JC’s ass as he walked by. “His suitcase is still here. I’m sure he’s coming back. He probably went out to grab a bite to eat and give us some privacy.”

JC walked over to Chris and hugged him. “Well, he could have brought us something for breakfast. I seem to have worked up quite an appetite.”

“Me too, baby. Let’s go next door and get something. I’m sure Lance will show up before we leave.”

“I wouldn’t feel right leaving without him.”

“I promise he will be back and I promise we will wait for him. If you’re worried about it, leave a note on his suitcase. Most likely he’s eating at the restaurant next door.”

Chris dressed quickly then flopped onto the bed to watch JC pull on his jeans and a t-shirt and a button-down shirt over that. After he had put on his sandals, Chris rose from the bed and headed out the door. JC followed.

Chris led the way across the motel’s lot then a small vacant lot and across the restaurant’s lot. JC followed two steps behind him, watching the ground for interesting things. He only found two pennies and one nickel, but he picked them up all the same. On most days the change he picked up added up to at least a dollar and often two or three. That meant at least a soda or candy bar each day and often a sandwich at a fast food place. 

The woman who smiled at them from behind the hostess station was graying and a little heavier than she probably had been when she was younger. Her faded name tag read Tracy. “How many?”

Chris glanced around the dining room. “Actually we’re meeting a friend. He’s a young blond with green eyes.”

“Sure, hon, he’s already here. Right this way.”

Tracy led them to the booth furthest from the door. They saw no evidence of food, but Lance was drinking coffee as he read the paper. JC slid into the booth next to him, throwing one arm around him in a half-hug. Tracy eyed the pair suspiciously as she dropped two stained menus onto the table.

“Jane will be right with you boys,” she said before she walked away.

“Sorry for being loud. If we were,” JC noted quietly, leaning close to Lance’s ear.

Lance shook out his paper to straighten it and replied without bothering to look up. “Doesn’t matter. I was hungry and didn’t know how long you’d be.”

“What did you eat?” Chris questioned.

“Toast,” Lance mumbled quietly.

“Get some real food, okay? My treat.”

“I don’t want to owe you. You’ve already spent a lot on us.”

“Lance, it’s okay. I told you, people helped me when I was in need. I have plenty and you both need to eat. Don’t worry about it.”

Lance looked out the window for a moment, but nodded his agreement.

“Anything you want. Really, Lance. I don’t think anything here is over five dollars anyway.”

After they placed their order, JC slipped off his sandals and began playing with Chris’ feet beneath the table. Chris grinned. He wasn’t much for relationships. He’d been with men and women and although he found some to be quite suitable playthings in bed, there weren’t many who could tug at his heart the way JC was able to. Chris wasn’t sure he liked it. Chris liked to be the one, the only one, in control of his actions and feelings. JC could prove to be a dangerous distraction if Chris allowed him to stick around too long. He had already told Chris he loved him. That was usually a sign to Chris that he should run away, fast and far. But he liked JC. He just wasn’t sure if he liked the fact that he liked JC as much as he did.

Chris ate quickly, watching JC. Lance noticed the pair seemed to have their eyes locked on each other. No one seemed to speak much throughout the meal. Lance read his paper, while the other two ate. As they rose to leave, Chris dropped a few singles on the table and grabbed the bill. JC rose slowly, stretching and yawning as he watched Chris walk away.

Lance looked JC in the eye as he asked, “Still the best sex ever?”

A broad smile lit JC’s face. “Yes. I think I’m falling for him. He’s really something. And I mean that in a good way. I’ve never felt so much energy or such powerful pleasure as when I’m with him.”

“I told you he loves you.”

JC looked sad for an instant then flashed his smile again when he saw Chris look their way. “I said it to him, but he didn’t say it back. I don’t think he’s going to. I don’t know what will happen when we hit California. This may be wonderful right now, but I don’t think it’s going to last. Chris is too free spirited to want to be in a relationship.”

Lance dropped his head a bit as he admitted, “I’m really sorry about last night. I just. I never felt like that before. It felt so good. I didn’t mean to take advantage or anything.”

JC reached out to rub Lance’s arm near the elbow. “It’s okay. I understand. We were all there once. First time and everything. When we get to California, I swear I am going to find you the perfect boyfriend and I promise I won’t complain no matter how loud you get, okay?”

Lance chuckled lightly as he headed for the door. JC trailed behind him, his eyes locked on Chris.

The trio ambled back to their motel room. Chris walked slightly ahead of the others, JC a short distance behind, trailing after Chris, eyes occasionally drifting across Chris’ ass, watching the way his jeans tightened with his stride. Lance brought up the rear, satisfied to watch the way JC’s ass wiggled beneath his jeans. Chris was sure he heard at least one of the other two sigh with desire.

Within a few minutes they had their gear loaded into Chris’ Cruiser. As JC reached for the handle on the back door, Chris grabbed his arm at the elbow. “Please sit up front. With me. I’ll be better today. I promise.”

JC gazed into Chris’ eyes and he looked so sincere that JC agreed, moving into the front seat of the car. Chris left them in the vehicle as he checked out. When he returned, he was carrying a plastic bag which he tossed to JC. It contained one of the motel’s fuzzy blue blankets.

“What did you do, steal this?”

Chris chuckled. “Oh yeah, JC. I went to check out and then managed to steal a brand new blanket from them without anyone noticing. I told them you were cold in the car and liked their blankets and asked if they had one they could sell to me. It didn’t cost much, so don’t worry about it.”

JC opened the plastic bag as if he were a small child opening a birthday gift. Once he had the blanket out and unfurled, he brought the corner of it to his cheek and rubbed against it. “I love these. They’re the softest blankets ever.”

Before shifting his car into gear, Chris picked up JC’s nearest hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

JC wanted to slap himself for wanting to cry. “Thank you, Chris. This was. It was really thoughtful of you.”

Chris nodded and went to shift his car, but stopped when JC leaned over, cupping his chin and kissing his lips. Chris’ foot slipped and revved the engine, although the Cruiser remained in park. JC didn’t let up. Chris closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the softness of JC’s kisses. His heart began pounding when JC’s tongue slipped into his mouth. They were lost in each other until Lance cleared his throat.

As they pulled away, Chris smiled back at JC’s grin. They had just spent ten minutes kissing each other right in front of a motel office and neither one felt the least bit peculiar or embarrassed about it. JC turned slightly beneath the blanket and dropped his hand down to search for Chris’. 

“Will we get to California today?” JC wondered.

“Only if you two want to drive really hard and not stop anywhere. We still have about thirteen to fifteen hours of driving. It’s possible that we’ll get to the Arizona-California border tonight, but I don’t think we’ll get to Joey’s until tomorrow. I’ll call him tonight and let him know.”

Lance leaned forward to join the conversation. “Can we go through Vegas? I’ve always wanted to go to Vegas.”

“Not this time. We’re going down through New Mexico and Arizona, not Nevada. Joey loves Vegas and I promised him I wouldn’t go there without him. If you stick around, maybe you can go with us. Joey likes to go there a couple times a year.”

“Tell us about your friend Joey, okay?” JC pleaded.

Chris gave JC’s hand a squeeze. “Okay. We met years ago when we worked together. He was still in high school and I was in college, but we got along well and he needed someone to buy him beer. So we hung out. He moved in with me after he graduated.”

“Where did you guys work? What did you do?”

“We worked at a park in Florida, both as singers, but not in the same show. We hung out until Joey decided he wanted to move to California to pursue his career as an actor. Now that he’s settled, he called and said I should come out either to live or just to visit for a while. He said you can walk to the beach from his place and I always wanted to learn how to surf, so I figured, why not?”

JC’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Were you and Joey, like, together?”

Chris smiled and shrugged. “We hooked up a few times. It was just, you know, sex. We were never like in a relationship together. We’re better as friends. We both suck as boyfriends.”

“Is he gay?”

“Bi. We’re both bi. When we lived together in Florida, we each had a girlfriend, but sometimes we hooked up if the girlfriends were too busy to see us. Then my girlfriend decided to surprise me one night and walked in on us. That was it. She left me. We’re still friends. Sort of. We talk every so often. She says she loves me as a person, but she doesn’t want to date me anymore. She’s engaged now. I might look her up. She’s in California, too. She left right after that happened, said she had to get away. I’m assuming she meant she had to get away from me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We weren’t meant for each other. The funny thing is, she told Joey’s girlfriend and she didn’t care at all. She said she always figured Joey was getting some from someone else and she was actually relieved to find out it was me instead of some other woman.” Chris couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping.

After lunch, Chris tossed the keys to Lance and pulled JC into the back seat, covering them with the blanket. JC contentedly snuggled up against Chris, closing his eyes, intent on taking an after meal nap. Chris had other ideas. 

“I want to lay down. Do you want top or bottom?”

JC giggled. “You make it sound like we’re at summer camp choosing bunks.”

Chris leaned in to nibble at JC’s neck. “I had a few activities planned that I don’t think you’ll find on the curriculum of most summer camps.”

“Don’t be so sure, baby. I had an awful lot of fun at summer camps,” JC disclosed, sliding beneath Chris.

“Really? Tell me, baby, what did you do at summer camp?”

“Lost my virginity,” JC whispered.

“And what was his or her name?”

“Tony.”

“Tony with a ‘y’ or Toni, with an ‘i’?”

“Tony with a big cock,” JC winked.

“So what happened to Tony?”

“Summer ended. We went home.”

“Too bad, baby. You okay on the bottom?”

JC smiled and wrapped his arms around Chris’ back. “Sure. You’re keeping me all warm. It feels good.”

Chris moved his lips against JC’s ear. “Do you think Lance would notice if we fucked back here?” 

JC giggled again. “It’s a bit cramped for that.”

Chris began humping against him. “I love fucking in a moving vehicle. Hotter than a campfire. So hot. So hot for you.”

JC moaned, feeling the damp warmth of Chris’ words. 

“Want to be inside you, baby. Want to feel the road beneath us. Want to feel the speed.”

“Fuck,” JC exclaimed as he began to pant. 

Chris quickly pushed JC’s shirt over his head and began kissing a trail up the inside of his arm, beginning at the wrist. JC shivered, his eyes closed. When Chris reached his shoulder, he paused at JC’s neck, sucking against it long enough to leave a mark. JC relaxed into the seat, feeling like a melted pile of goo once more. Spreading his legs open wider, he allowed them to hook around Chris’ legs as Chris continued to hump against him. 

“What if we get pulled over?” JC fretted. “How would we explain this to a cop?”

Chris grabbed JC’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the palm. “How about,” Chris stalled as the words failed him.

“What, Chris?” 

Chris covered JC’s mouth with his own. Using his own hand, he guided JC’s hand down, releasing it as he undid his pants. Then he placed JC’s hand on his cock and began thrusting gently against it. As he deepened his kiss, he began to thrust harder. JC wasn’t sure how Lance could possibly concentrate on driving then chided himself for thinking about Lance when Chris was on top of him thrusting into his hand.

When Chris was closer to coming, he abandoned the kissing altogether, nestling his head into the crook of JC’s neck as he began to thrust frantically.

JC brushed kisses across Chris’ hair. “You’re amazing, baby. I can’t wait to taste you in a vanilla condom all covered in cherry lube. Baby, I bet you taste delicious. Want to taste you everyday. Want to feel you. Want to feel you inside of me. Want to feel your tongue on my skin, baby.”

JC shivered as Chris slipped his tongue into JC’s ear then began sucking on his ear lobe. Leaning his head back, he offered his neck to Chris. Chris accepted the invitation, sucking first against JC’s Adam’s apple then moving to just below his ear. JC’s low moans only encouraged him further. When Chris came, he nipped at JC’s neck before collapsing on top of him. JC smiled, kissed Chris’ temple and tightened his arms around Chris’ back. He vaguely remembered hoping Lance knew which way to go, because Chris didn’t seem to be in much shape to carry on any sort of a useful conversation at the moment. JC relaxed and allowed his body to settle into an easy sleep. Chris was soon snoring lightly above him as the road hummed along below them.

Lance allowed the pair to sleep in the back seat for a couple of hours, until he was low on gas. When he stopped, he leaned into the back seat and shook Chris until he woke up.

Chris yawned sleepily, then asked, “Where are we?”

“Arizona. We’re low on gas. I can pump it, but I don’t have any money to pay for it.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead. You need a break from driving?”

“Yeah. That would be nice.”

“Okay. Maybe we’ll drive another three hours or so, then grab dinner and get a motel room. I’ll give Joey a call.”

“Does he know about us?”

“Yeah, sort of. I told him I had picked up a couple hitchhikers. He told me to be careful. I told him you two looked about as dangerous as a puppy dog and a kitten. I didn’t know I was taking you all the way to California with me. He’ll be fine with that. Joey’s a cool guy. We’ll be sharing the apartment. If you guys want to stay there for a while, it would be cool. Really. Joey will be fine with it.”

Lance dropped his eyes to the floor boards and ran his hand across the steering wheel. “I don’t want to be any trouble. I’m sure JC will be happy to share your bed though.”

“Lance, really, I’d like you to stay with us. At least until you get a job and can find your own place. You have no idea how expensive things are there. Joey got a good deal because he’s watching the place for a friend while the friend is away for a couple years. We still have to pay the rent, but it might be a reduced rate. And if we’re late paying it, he said it wasn’t that big of a deal, as long as we pay it. I know JC would worry about you being on the streets and I would, too. It’s not an easy life. You have no idea how rough it can be. So please stay with us, until you get settled and on your feet, okay? Promise me, Lance.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Chris pushed himself up and playfully cuffed Lance in the back of the head. “Don’t * _think_ * about it, promise me you’ll stay. Seriously Lance, you could die on the streets. If it’s important to you to pay us rent or whatever, fine. You stay free while you’re looking for work then you can start paying something. But you are staying with us. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Lance sniffled briefly then turned to face Chris. “Thanks. Really. It means a lot to me.”

Chris dropped his hand to Lance’s shoulder and shook it gently. “I know I act like I hate people, but I really don’t. And Joey loves everyone. He doesn’t just like people, man, he fucking loves people. He sees the beauty and good in everyone. I know you guys will adore him as much as I do. It’ll be a little close quarters, but it’ll all work out. We’re all going to be fine. I promise.”

JC yawned and stretched. “Yeah, Lance. You can’t take off anyway. I need you to sing bass in my band.”

Lance finally smiled and jokingly hit himself in the forehead. “Oh yeah, how could I forget that?” 

Chris remained in the back seat and threw his arm around JC as Lance pumped gas into the car. Eventually he opened the door and handed Lance a twenty and a ten then settled back beside JC once more. “So what are you going to call this dream band of yours?”

“Vanilla Condoms.”

“You’re such a dork,” Chris teased as he laughed aloud.

“I don’t know. Maybe something sparkly. I like sparkly things,” JC admitted as he rested his head on Chris’ shoulder.

“And apparently fuzzy things, too.”

“Atomic Flamingos!”

Chris laughed and gave JC’s shoulder a squeeze. “Weirdo!”

“I guess Sir Prick is out, huh?”

“You better keep on thinking, babe.”

Chris opened the door and pulled JC into the sunshine. “It’s such a beautiful day.”

Before Lance had returned, JC and Chris were settled back into the front seats.

That night, Chris did reach for the phone around eleven and began dialing. “Joey! Hey buddy, how’s it going? Good. I was hoping I’d catch you at home. Yeah. Yeah, I know. I won’t keep you, man, but I wanted to let you know that we’ll get there sometimes tomorrow, probably in the afternoon before rush hour hits. Yeah, I know. Yeah, we as in I’m bringing JC and Lance with me. They have nowhere else to stay and they’re both cool guys. No. Yeah. Cool. You better stock the place with food, man. Yeah, definitely alcohol, too. You know me. Yeah, Joey. I’ll see you tomorrow, man. Can't wait. Bye.”

After setting the receiver back down, he turned and glanced at Lance, then at JC. “So he knows and he’s totally cool with it. He said you could stay on the couch, Lance. He said it’s really comfortable, unlike our couch in Florida. We used to call that the Ass Trap, if that tells you anything. There’s a couch for you too, JC, but if you want, you can stay in my room. There’s a full sized bed in there. Plenty of room for you. And I’ve kind of gotten used to you. In bed. With me. Anyway, he’s totally cool with this. He’s going to take tomorrow off and he’ll be cooking us all a huge welcome to California meal.”

Lance crinkled his nose. “It’s not going to be a bunch of twigs and seeds or frou frou food, is it?”

“From Joey? Surely you jest. The dude is Italian, man. He’ll definitely make some sort of pasta. They always had a ton of food around Joey’s house. He's not going to let you starve. When he roomed with me, I think we ate dinner at his parents’ house more than we ate at our own place.” Chris’ eyes glazed over and he smiled at the memory.

JC crawled over to Chris, snuggling against his shoulder. “He’s like your very best friend, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it going to be weird? Since you and he. Then you and I. I mean, is he maybe expecting you to share his room? Maybe?”

“No, no,” Chris chuckled. “I told you, Joey and I are just friends. We know we’re not meant to be anything more. If we lived together and we were both alone and hard up, we might wind up in bed together, but it would only be sex. We like being friends. We’re good at being friends.”

“I’m afraid he’ll be jealous.”

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t know Joey. He’ll love you. He’ll probably even offer to fuck you,” Chris teased. “You know, if you get bored or tired of me, he may offer.”

JC ran his hand up and down Chris’ chest. “I don’t think I could ever get bored or tired of you.”

“Good to know.”

Before the lights were out, Lance knew JC and Chris were going to have sex again. Chris had already set out a condom and the lube on the night table. Apparently he didn’t care whether Lance saw it or not. At least he was making no attempt to hide it. 

Lance did his best to ignore them. First were the whispers and giggles. Next were the wet kisses that stirred Lance’s cock. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about it, but it was hard to ignore the sound of Chris ripping open the condom and dropping another sloppy kiss against JC’s skin. 

Lance remembered the feel of JC’s skin. His hands shook slightly when he thought of the softness and the warmth. He licked his lips remembering JC’s sweet kisses. When JC moaned, Lance’s cock listened, yearning to be touched.

Lance put his hands behind his head, clasping his fingers together. He hummed songs inside his head. He tried imaging his parents naked and rutting around in bed like Chris and JC and although the thought freaked him out a little, it did nothing to deter his hard on. 

Finally he dropped one hand down, beneath the sheets, allowing a single finger to trace the length of his cock. It wanted more. It wanted to hear JC and be touched by JC. Lance took a deep breath and held it until JC moaned again. 

It soon became clear to him that he couldn’t resist the urge to masturbate. Rolling onto his side, he tried to get as far away from JC and Chris as he could. Not that it would make any difference. Six feet in an open room was not going to deaden any sound he made. Knowing this, he buried his face into his pillow for two full minutes before coming back up for air. As he began to stroke himself, Lance bit into his pillow praying to muffle the sound.

He knew JC would never notice. He got so lost in his own world of pleasure that he was oblivious to anything else going on. If JC was anywhere near orgasm, the motel could burn down around him and he would never know. At least not until some fireman carried him outside wrapped in a blanket. Lance thought how he’d love to be the fireman sent in to rescue JC, especially if he was on the verge of coming. He wondered what JC would look like tied to a bed with fire hoses.

Chris’ grunting brought Lance back to the present. Chris, unlike JC, still had an awareness about him even during sex. JC was like a house pet who knew he was safe and secure, while Chris was more like a wild animal, knowing that any second, he may have to run or fight for his life. Lance knew if he made any sound at all, Chris would hear it. He didn’t doubt that Chris knew what he was up to and probably knew the exact moment Lance came.

Lance felt blessed being disguised in the darkness. He was certain he could feel Chris’ eyes on him when he came into his own hand.

When Lance awoke, he was alone in the room, but could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Just thinking about Chris and JC together, all wet and soap slick, caused his cock to harden. He wondered what happened that had pushed his hormones into the * _pervert_ * zone and figured it must be JC, or possibly even Chris, who was at fault. 

He didn’t bother wasting time trying to dissuade himself this morning. He only hoped he had time to jerk off before the others were out of the shower. Neither did he waste anytime ducking into the bathroom a moment after JC meandered out with Chris’ arms wrapped about his waist.

Chris smiled as Lance whizzed past him then chuckled against JC’s ear. “That boy is definitely ready for a partner.”

JC twisted around until he was facing Chris. “You told me to leave him alone.”

Chris pressed his lips to JC’s, holding the kiss for several moments before pulling away. “He needs a partner, but he doesn’t need you. You would only hurt him. Don’t you remember the first time you were with someone and you thought they were your whole world?”

JC smiled and nodded.

“And you remember how hurt you were when you broke up, don’t you? He’d only fall for you. He wants something from you that you can’t give to him. You’d only hurt him and that would end up hurting you. He needs a boyfriend, but he doesn’t need you, JC.”

“Do you need me?” JC whispered.

Chris’ smile faded, his eyes meeting with JC’s. His eyes wandered around the room, avoiding JC’s. “I told you, I’m not looking for a relationship. I don’t need a boyfriend.”

“How long can we stay with you and Joey?”

“I don’t know, baby. We’ll just have to see how things go.” Chris ran his hands up and down JC’s arms. “I don’t need a boyfriend.”

“You keep saying that.”

“It’s true.”

JC crinkled his nose at Chris then sighed and went to pack his bag. Chris watched him for a couple minutes before packing his own luggage in silence.

When they got to the car, JC climbed into the backseat with Lance. “I think I want to lay down. It’s more comfortable back here.”

After lying with his head in Lance’s lap for a couple hours, JC sat up and smiled at Lance. He shifted until his mouth was against Lance’s ear. “Do you want to try experimenting with kissing some more?”

Lance looked into JC’s eyes. “I don’t want to cause trouble between you and Chris.”

“It’s not a big deal, Lance. Think of it as a friendly little hands on kissing seminar. Just kissing, though, nothing else. Okay?”

Lance glanced up at the rearview mirror. Chris’ eyes were steadily watching the road. Lance was still debating whether he should kiss JC or not, when he felt JC move closer, turn his chin with one hand, then kiss him on the lips.

The car veered slightly. They definitely had Chris’ attention. Lance left his hands on his knees, not pushing JC away like he felt he should. His eyelids drifted shut. JC kept his kisses gentle and mostly chaste, but Lance was soon panting anyway. 

When Chris pulled into the parking lot of a diner, JC pushed away from Lance and smiled when their eyes met. Lance leaned forward to whisper in JC’s ear. “Don’t play me, JC. It’s not a nice thing to do. Don’t you dare ever use me to piss Chris off again. I’ll. I’ll make sure you regret it. Don’t put me between you two. I don’t want to be the man in the middle.”

After Lance had his say, he got out of the car and headed inside the diner without glancing back at JC. Chris was standing outside of the vehicle waiting for JC, with his arms folded across his chest. “I like you. I like being with you. But I don’t need you. Okay?”

“Like? All I rate is * _like_ *? Fine. I * _like_ * being with you, too.” JC began walking away. “The sex is quite, likable. Yeah. Likable”

Chris jogged after him, grabbing his arm. “What do you want me to say?”

“I’d like to think I rate better that * _like_ * with you. That’s all.”

“I like you a lot.”

“Uh huh. You have problems with relationships and those pesky things most of us like to call * _feelings_ *, don’t you?”

“I said, I like you.”

“Yeah, I heard you. I like you too, Chris.”

As JC started walking away, he heard Chris sigh dejectedly behind him.

Lunch was uncomfortable. Lance didn’t come out of the men’s room for fifteen minutes and when he did emerge, he was flushed. JC had scooted into a booth first, hoping Chris would sit across from him, but Chris slid in beside him. The server gave them an odd look until Chris assured her another person would be joining them shortly.

JC tried to back away as Chris closed the distance between them, but the wall held him in. 

“What do you want me to say?” Chris wondered.

“About what?”

“This. Us. I just. I want you, but I don’t want to be in a relationship. I don’t need the headaches, okay?”

“Just the fun. Is that it?”

“Yes,” Chris admitted. “I want the fun. I want the happy. What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s a package deal, Chris. You don’t get happy without sad. You don’t get fun without also getting the work. The good and the bad goes together, walking hand and hand.”

Chris’ hand rubbed against JC’s leg. “I guess I’m the bad and you’re the good, huh? I can deal with that.”

JC sat still, looking into Chris’ eyes. There was so much there. Chris was full of life, love and wisdom and his eyes held it all. JC didn’t know why, but he would bet that Chris did his best to numb himself to any actual feelings. He had tried to convince himself that a physical relationship was all he needed. JC knew he needed more. If Chris was unwilling to try for more, there was no reason for him to stay with him once they reached California. 

After taking a deep breath and willing himself not to cry, he asked, “Why are you so worried about me hurting Lance, but it’s okay for you to hurt me?”

Chris looked concerned. Moving his hands to the top of the table, he began to shred his napkin. “You’re older, you already know that love is a lie. You’re old enough to know that * _happily ever after_ * is a myth, not a truth. Lance is young and inexperienced. He still believes in fairy tales. He still believes his Prince Charming is out there.”

JC hooked his ankle around Chris’, but didn’t look at him while they waited for Lance. “Love exists,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if Chris even heard him.

This time when Chris stood in line to pay the bill, JC hustled Lance out of the door and to the lot. Lance kicked a stray rock off of the sidewalk. JC adjusted his stride to walk beside Lance.

“I don’t know if I’m going to stay with them, Lance.”

Lance stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“Chris doesn’t believe love exists. I swear he has a heart of stone.”

Lance shook his head. “Give it time, JC. You two are good for each other. I don’t know if it’s love exactly, but he’s definitely attracted to you.”

“I don’t know if I can deal with it. I know that sometimes I date just to be with someone. I don’t have to feel in love with everyone I’m with. I have feelings for him. Serious feelings for him. I don’t think I can stick around if he’s never going to feel the same way. I wanted to find a nice guy and settle down with him. I can’t be in a one-sided relationship with him.”

“Give it some time, JC. You’ve only met a couple days ago. He’s asked me to stay. He said he’d worry about me living on the street. I know he has feelings for you, JC. He’s not going to let you walk away, not without a fight.”

JC shook his head. “I don’t want to wind up being the one with a broken heart. I know Chris’ kind. He’ll just use me until he’s tired of me then he’ll toss me out. He won’t want me around when he’s ready to make someone else his conquest.”

“You’re like the only friend I have right now. If you don’t want to stay with them then I’ll go with you. We’ll be safer together.”

“I should have let you go to horse country. Maybe after we spend some time playing in the ocean, maybe I could go with you. I like horses, too. I’ve never really been around them, but I think they’re really pretty. I could help you.”

“What about your dream? What about the group you want to put together?”

JC choked back his tears. His voice broke when he replied. “It was only a stupid dream. It was never really going to happen. We should make your dream come true. It’s more likely to happen anyway. Right now, I just want to play on the beach a little bit. Maybe build a sand castle. Maybe watch a couple sunsets. Then we should go.”

Lance didn’t know what else to say, so he pulled JC into a hug and whispered in his ear. “You hold onto your dreams, JC. Don’t you ever let them go.”

Chris paused at the door, watching the other two. When he saw that it was only a comfort hug going on, he hung his head down. He really didn’t intend to hurt JC. JC just wanted something Chris couldn’t give him.

Chris actually relaxed enough to drive a little slower. Lance had noticed. Even when they weren’t on any type of a time table, Chris always drove well over the speed limit. Now that they were near the end of their journey, he slowed down, taking his time. Lance would have thought Chris would be anxious to see his friend Joey. JC was lost in his own thoughts, leaning up against the passenger side window and huddling up under his fuzzy, blue blanket.

Chris took a break a couple hours later. When they returned to the car and started down the highway once more, Chris reached under JC’s blanket, searching until he located JC’s left hand. Once he dug it out, he brought it to his lips to kiss then held onto it as he drove. JC sighed. He could so easily fall hopelessly in love with Chris.

When they got closer, Chris reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, which he handed to JC. “Those are the directions to Joey’s place. Can you keep an eye out for those streets and let me know where to turn? Please?”

JC’s eyes drifted across the paper. “Yeah, sure.”

Between Chris’ relaxed driving habits of the day, the couple extra breaks they took and traffic, they reached Joey’s place shortly after four in the afternoon. Chris had left JC and Lance to begin unloading the car while he found exactly where Joey’s apartment was. A few minutes later JC and Lance looked up as they saw Chris returning with a larger, dark-haired man. They were both laughing and smiling, chatting away like two friends who hadn’t seen each other in years. JC cringed a little when he saw the way Joey’s arm was wrapped around Chris’ shoulder. They were close. JC wondered if they were close enough to wind up in the same bed after all.

Chris quickly got the introductions out of the way and Joey slapped his open hand across Chris’ chest when he told Lance and JC that Chris was his * _best friend ever_ *. JC’s heart sank. The way Joey was acting and talking, he was just waiting for Chris to come out here. He acted like he thought of them as more than just friends and wanted Chris to come out here so they could explore their relationship a little more. 

As Chris and Joey filled their arms and began walking away, JC almost broke down and cried. He was nearly hyperventilating when he heard one of them call back, “Come on, guys. This way.”

Lance nudged him. “Are you okay?”

“I think Joey’s in love with him. I don’t think he has a clue that Chris and I have been. Together. All the things he says. Like how he couldn’t wait to see Chris again or get his hands on him. He said that.”

“I think they’re just friends. You don’t know this guy. Maybe that’s just the way he expresses himself.”

“I don’t think I can stay here, Lance. I can’t, not if they’re going to be together. It’ll,” JC paused to take a deep, shaky breath. “It’ll break my heart to see Chris with someone else.”

Lance pulled JC into a quick hug. “Give it a little time. You’ve only been here for a minute. You haven’t even seen the place. I’ll watch how they are together and if I think there is anything going on between them, I promise I’ll tell you and if you want to go, I’ll go with you, but I really think you’re getting upset over nothing.”

JC wiped at his eyes as he began to pick up his pack. “My ex always said I was a real drama queen, you know.”

Lance smiled and hugged JC again before picking up his own suitcase and one of Chris’. It wasn't long before Chris and Joey were back, teasing the other two about being so slow. This time, Lance and JC followed Chris and Joey up to the apartment.

Once they had all the luggage up in the apartment, Joey excused himself to the kitchen to check on dinner. JC’s mood lightened up a little when he saw what Joey had in his dining room, rather than a table. Not only a very nice stereo system, but also a drum kit, microphones, a portable keyboard and a couple large amps.

“Cool!” Lance exclaimed as he switched on the keyboards and began tinkering. After a few seconds, he turned to Chris, asking, “Joey won’t mind, will he? I should have asked first.”

Chris waved him off. “No, it’s fine. Go ahead. Joey won’t care.”

Joey’s voice drifted in through the doorway, “Joey won’t care unless you break his drum kit.”

Chris smiled and shrugged, “See? I told you he’s a great guy. JC, grab your stuff and come with me.”

“Where?”

“You’re bunking with me. Come on,” urged Chris, nodding down the hallway. “Lance, you have your choice of the couches.”

Lance lifted his eyebrows and looked around the living room. One couch, one loveseat and one chair. Not a tough decision. He was alone on the couch when Joey came back into the room, wiping his hands on a hand towel, then tossing it over his shoulder.

“Come on. I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Lance stood up to follow Joey. The kitchen was at one end of the apartment and even had a sliding door which led onto the balcony. Across from it was a half bathroom, which was near the living room. The kitchen also opened to the room where Joey kept his drums, which was across from the living room. Moving on down the hallway, Joey pointed out his bedroom, which also opened onto the balcony, the full bathroom and then they stopped at Chris’ room. When Joey pushed the door open, he smiled. JC was lying on the bed, with Chris on top of him, kissing him.

“Looks like you two are getting settled in just fine,” Joey teased.

JC looked up at Joey and saw him smiling, so he returned the smile and tightened his arms around Chris’ back.

Chris looked up at Joey, chuckled, then yelled, “Get the fuck out of here. We’re trying to get acclimated to our new living space and we sure as hell don’t need an audience.”

“I’ll call you guys when dinner is ready. Should just be a few more minutes.”

Lance trailed down the hall after Joey. When they were back in the living room, Joey casually waved toward the couch. “It’s really quite comfortable. Since I’m the only one here, I don’t have a television in the bedroom. I fall asleep out here all the time. It’s really quite comfy. I guess you can just set your stuff right there for now. We’ll either have to buy you a dresser or something or I have lots of extra space in one of mine. I have plenty of closet space, too. Feel free to poke around my room. I think half of the long dresser is empty, feel free to use it.”

“Um, thanks.”

“You seem tired. You don’t have to unpack right now. Take a nap if you want.”

“No, I’m fine.”

When Joey returned to the kitchen, Lance was right on his heels. Joey smiled and began working on a salad. “Do you cook, Lance?”

“No. Not really.”

“My dad cooks as much as my mom. Sometimes we’re all in the kitchen together. That’s where my family spent a lot of time together. The kitchen and the living room.”

Lance wondered vaguely what other rooms there would be in a house where everyone would gather together. Hopefully not one of the bedrooms.

“We all learned to cook. Me and my brother and sister. I was the baby.” Joey slipped a slice of cucumber into his mouth. “What about you? Any siblings?”

“I have an older sister.”

Joey smiled. “So you’re the baby, too? Chris is the oldest in his family. I’m sure he told you guys, he has a mess of younger sisters.”

“No. We didn’t really talk much about family stuff.”

“Yeah? Why did you come to California?”

“JC asked me to. We met on the road and he said he’d worry about me if I didn’t come with him to California.”

“Where were you headed?”

“I was just looking for a place to settle down and find a job. There isn’t any work where I come from.”

“Where’s that?”

“Mississippi.”

“That explains the accent.”

Lance smiled. “I wanted to see the old west and maybe find a job working with horses. Then I met up with JC and Chris and decided to come out here.”

“So JC and Chris were together before you met them?”

“Oh, no. I met JC at a rest area. I was hurt and he was helping me clean the wounds when Chris walked in and offered to take us to get medicine, pizza and share his motel room.”

“Ah, that does sound like Chris.”

“I’d only met JC maybe a couple hours before we met Chris. That was only about three days ago. Four days, three nights, I guess.”

“They looked like they’ve gotten pretty close in that time.”

Lance noticed Joey was grinning from ear to ear as he tossed the salad. “JC’s worried about you wanting Chris. He seems to think you wanted him out here as a boyfriend.”

Joey began laughing then opened the oven door and pulled a pan out. “Me and Chris? No way. No way. I love the guy, but we’re best friends. I couldn’t date him. That would be liking dating my own brother.”

“That’s good. JC really likes Chris, but,” Lance’s words faded to nothing. “Never mind.”

Joey dropped some pasta into a pot of boiling water and put some garlic bread into the oven. “Tell me. JC likes Chris, but what?”

“He’s afraid Chris doesn’t feel the same way.”

Joey wiped his hands on his towel again then opened a cabinet and began setting the table. “I’ll make you a deal, Lance. Only because I’m a nosy friend and I love Chris a lot and want to see him happy. I’ll find out how he feels about JC.”

“So you think he’ll tell you?”

“He won’t have to tell me anything. I know him almost as well as I know myself. If he starts falling in love, I bet you I’ll know it before he does or at least before he admits to it. Why don’t you go tell them dinner is about ready? Please?”

“Okay.” Lance shrugged, then headed down the hallway. 

It was a tight squeeze for them all to fit around the small table in Joey’s kitchen. It was so tiny that after passing a dish around, Joey had to put it back on the counter so they had enough room on the table for their plates and wineglasses. Lance had never drank alcohol before, but Joey insisted he try it. After all, this was a celebration of sorts. Chris attempted to grab a beer, but Joey insisted on wine with dinner and beer for after dinner. Chris pouted, but acquiesced to Joey’s request.

JC sat close enough to Chris that their knees could touch and their hands could roam freely and undetected beneath the table. Lance felt the effects of the alcohol after half a glass. JC was through two glasses and onto his third before Joey was serving dessert. Joey smiled when he saw a drunken JC nuzzle up to Chris and kiss him on the cheek. Lance helped Joey clear the dirty dishes and load the dishwasher. As they headed into the living room together, Lance grabbed a soda, JC brought the rest of the wine and his wineglass and Joey and Chris each grabbed a beer. 

Joey settled into the chair, while Lance took the couch and Chris took the loveseat. JC had put the wine down and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, he laid down on the couch, placing his head into Lance’s lap. Lance looked at Joey and shrugged helplessly. 

Joey let it go for a couple minutes while he flipped through the remote to find something to watch. He settled on _The Princess Bride_ , then looked at Chris, then at Lance and JC. “There’s something not quite right about this picture,” he stated simply. A moment later, he stood up and walked over to JC, who was laying with his eyes closed. Kneeling beside him, Joey placed a hand on JC’s arm. “Are you feeling okay, JC?”

JC cracked his eyes opened and smiled at Joey. “Yeah. I’m just tired.”

“You like the wine?”

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“I have to fix something, okay?”

JC’s eyelids drifted closed again. “Mmm hmm.”

Joey stood up and grinned, then gathered JC into his arms. “Damn, he’s light as a feather. He must only weigh about half what you weigh, Chris,” Joey teased. Joey twirled JC around a couple times then plopped him down beside Chris as he announced, “Now that looks so much better.”

Lance and Joey exchanged glances every few minutes as they watched Chris and JC snuggle together, occasionally kissing. “You taste like wine, baby,” noted Chris quietly.

JC giggled and replied, “You taste like beer.”

Half an hour later, Joey got up to get himself another beer. Chris got up and followed him, but cut off to use the bathroom. Joey waited for Chris in the kitchen then grabbed him into a headlock, planting a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “You didn’t tell me you’re in love.”

Chris struggled against Joey’s hold. “I am not.”

“You so are. If anyone would know, it would be me and I know. You are so in love with this guy.”

“Shut up and no, I’m not. I like him. He’s a good fuck. It doesn’t mean anything more than that.”

“Save your lies for someone who doesn’t know you as well as I do. If he was sitting any closer to you, he’d be on the other side of you. He is so your lobster.”

“Lobster?”

“Lobsters. Mate for life.”

Chris broke away and shoved Joey in the chest. Joey only laughed. “I know you said you were never going to fall in love again, but dude, you so are in love with him. And nice choice, by the way. He’s totally hot and seems sweet as pie.”

“Joey, we’re not,” Chris started, until Joey cut him off.

“Lobsters. Lobsters. Lobsters.” He linked his fingers together forming two rings and began walking them across the air. “Lobsters, lobsters, lobsters,” he chanted.

Chris sighed, then grabbed a beer and ran down the hallway to the living room. When Joey followed after him, he found Chris had taken over the chair. “Move.”

“No.”

Joey kicked the chair. “I was there first.”

Chris set his beer down and latched his hands onto the chair arms with as much strength as he could summon.

“What are you, five years old?”

“If I am, I’m a five year old with a chair.”

Joey wasn’t deterred. Leaning over, he shoved his shoulder into Chris’ gut, pushed his arms around Chris’ back and successfully lifted him out of the chair. Chris was still lying across Joey’s shoulder as Joey walked over to JC. “Do you want him?”

JC smiled in his drunken state, wobbling slightly. “Hmm, want him? Yes, I want him.”

Joey dumped Chris down beside JC. “You two are so lobsters. I don’t know why you want to deny it Chris. It’s so obvious.”

Chris looked annoyed, his eyes following Joey as he crossed the room again and sat in the chair. From his chair, Joey noticed that when JC snuggled closer to Chris, Chris did wrap his arm around him and kiss his hair.

Lance woke up when he heard Joey shuffling down the hall. After rising and stretching, he followed Joey into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Lance. How did you sleep?”

Lance scratched his stomach and yawned. “Fine. It was comfy.”

“I don’t know what JC’s worried about. Chris is so smitten.”

“Really? He was acting kind of pissed off when you said something.”

Joey waved his hand in the air. “That’s just Chris. He was in love once. Pretty girl. Chris practically worshiped her, but she left him.”

“Is this the one who caught him in bed with you?”

Joey’s eyebrows raised. “He told you about that?”

Lance nodded. “I think he was telling JC, but I was in the car so I heard it.”

“He is so in love.” Joey shook his head. “Chris is a wonderful guy, but he worries about getting hurt, so he tries to pretend he doesn’t have any feelings. He’s in denial now, but as long as JC hangs in there, they’ll be fine. Chris sometimes build up walls to keep people out and sometimes he tries to push people away, but it’s just a test. Tell JC that. It’s all a test. Chris just needs to know that JC really loves him enough to put up with his bullshit. Once Chris convinces himself of that, he’ll admit he’s in love. It’ll take a while before he’ll admit it, but he will, eventually.”

“JC already told Chris he loved him.”

Joey shuddered. “Didn’t go over too well, did it?”

“I think it slips out while they’re, um, while they’re together.”

“So they’ve been fucking around with you in the same room?”

“Yeah. They don’t seem to care.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

“No.” Lance’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m gay, too.”

Joey began munching on toast and staring off into space. “Hmm. Is JC gay or bi?”

“He said he’d been with both, but he considers himself gay.”

“And you’ve only been with guys?”

Lance began blushing and brought his hands up to hide his face. “I’ve never been with anyone.”

Joey chuckled briefly then leaned his hand onto Lance’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he assured him. “It’s fine. I just thought since you knew you were gay, that you had. But if you haven’t, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I’m from a small town and even if I had found another guy who was willing, it would have totally scandalized us and our entire families. So I haven’t. I just know because I watch men the way most guys watch women.”

“You’ve been getting a bit of an education from watching those two, I’d guess.”

Lance’s blush deepened. “I guess. JC tried to help me. He was, um, teaching me how to kiss, but I don’t think Chris liked that. He made him stop. Then in the car, JC got mad at Chris, then came in the backseat with me and started kissing me again. I think he only did it to piss Chris off or make Chris jealous. I told him I didn’t want him using me to get at Chris.”

“What was he mad at Chris for?”

“Because he doesn’t think Chris loves him. He tells Chris he loves him and needs him and Chris will turn around and say he doesn’t need anyone and he doesn’t want a boyfriend and all it is between them is sex. It hurts JC when Chris says that.”

“Brother. That sounds like Chris. JC’s getting too close, too fast and Chris is trying to build up those walls and push him away. It’s like an instinct with him now. He can’t really help it. It’ll pass, though. I know it’ll be all right if JC can hold on.”

“JC didn’t even want to stay here. He wanted me to go with him, but I begged him to give it a chance. I think it helped a lot that they’re sharing the bedroom. I bet if Chris stuck JC on the couch last night, JC would be packed up and ready to move on this morning.”

Joey laughed briefly. “Chris won’t sleep alone unless he has to. Even if he doesn’t like to admit to his emotions, he’s not shy about how much he enjoys the physical side of a relationship.” Joey paused and dropped his hand on top of Lance’s. “I’ll make you a deal. You and me will team up to make sure those two don’t screw this up. Okay? I know Chris and I swear he is totally flipped out and in love with JC. They just need a little help. You and me, okay?”

Lance froze, just staring back at Joey. He felt Joey squeeze his hand then drop it as Chris and JC made their way into the kitchen. The pair looked freshly showered. Chris walked in first with JC’s arms wrapped around him, his bare chest against Chris’ back and his chin resting on Chris’ shoulder.

Joey chuckled and smiled at them as he rose from his chair. “You two are so lobsters, man.” 

Chris glared at him, but Joey ruffled his hair as he walked by on his way to the stove.

Joey quickly whipped up some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon for breakfast. He smiled every time he glanced over at Chris and JC. Chris would shake his head when Joey laughed and mouthed * _lobsters_ * at him. JC had pulled his chair close against Chris’ again. They sat so close to each other, they might as well have been attached. JC would also turn his head and look longingly into Chris’ eyes and sigh. Joey would shake his head and chuckle.

“I want to see you two kiss,” Joey encouraged them. “I been slaving over a hot stove for you and I think it’s the least you can do.”

JC smiled and leaned his mouth close to Chris, positioning himself to be kissed.

“Come on, Chris. JC’s up for it. It’s not like I couldn’t hear what you two were up to last night, so I know you guys do more than just kiss.”

JC leaned forward and kissed Chris’ cheek.

“Come on, Chris. JC wants to play.”

JC threw his arms around Chris neck and nuzzled against his ear.

Chris turned and kissed the tip of his nose. JC giggled, rubbing his forehead against Chris’ cheek. Chris sighed and turned toward JC, cupping his chin. Joey and Lance watched as Chris pressed his lips against JC’s then easily slipped his tongue in when JC opened up to him. Lance whimpered quietly. His dick found this all rather interesting. He soon felt Joey’s hand rubbing across his back and turned to find Joey looking at him and smiling.

“I’ve been there, Lance,” Joey said quietly. “We’ve all been there.”

Lance could barely form words. “I want. I want to. Um.”

Joey leaned close, his mouth pressing against Lance’s ear. “I know what you want. I know what you desire.”

Lance closed his eyes and moaned deep and low when he felt Joey’s hand drop into his lap. 

“I can help you, if you want. I think JC’s going to be busy with Chris and they really need to be together. Chris is not going to take it well if JC keeps trying to lend you a helping hand, so to speak. It would be better if I did it. I’m willing to, if you want me to.”

“Yes,” muttered Lance, his voice still low.

“First we have to eat, because the food is getting cold.”

Joey pulled away and grabbed his fork. By the time Lance opened his eyes, Joey was already chewing a mouthful of eggs. JC and Chris were still lost in their kissing.

“I could watch them all day,” teased Joey, loud enough for them to hear.

When Chris pulled away, JC still lapped at his lips with a pink tongue.

Joey shook his head with a sudden realization. “Oh, I get it. You think of him more as a sex kitten, than a lobster.”

Chris beamed as JC cuddled against him. Bringing one hand up, Chris began petting JC’s hair. “Yeah. He’s my big, playful sex kitten.”

JC grinned and licked Chris’ cheek before giving him another kiss.

“I don’t know if I can stand all this cuteness at my table when I’m eating.” Joey turned back to Lance. “So what are you planning to do in California?”

“I guess I’m going to try to find a job.”

“What do you do?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a job before.”

“If you want,” Joey managed between mouthfuls of food, “I could try to get you on where I work. It’s a restaurant. They’re always hiring bus boys and dishwashers. It’s not glamorous, but it’s a job and it’s nearby. You can work your way up to being a cook or waiter, if you want to.”

Lance nodded slowly as he thought about it.

JC smiled. “Only as his day job though. He’s my bass singer.”

“Oh, you have a band?” 

“We’re going to start one. That’s why I came here. To realize my dreams. I want to put a band together and get discovered and signed to a label.” JC’s fingers threaded through Chris’ as he pulled their hands together. He looked deeply into Chris’ eyes when he spoke. “Chris and I both write songs. Lance is going to sing bass.” His eyes suddenly strayed over to Joey. “You have drums! You can be my drummer! Are you any good?”

Joey smiled and laughed as he nodded, dabbing his lips with a napkin. “And what’s the name of this band?”

JC shrugged. “Haven’t thought of one yet.”

“Kitten-Trick,” Joey suggested. “Trick is Chris’ nickname. It’s short for Kirkpatrick. That or Tricky Kitten.”

JC smiled. “I like that. It’s perfect. I love California. It’s full of sunshine, dreams and unseen things.” His hand gave Chris’ a squeeze. “Unseen meaning I can’t see the love in your heart, but I know it’s there.”

“Fine. I love you, too,” Chris finally admitted, throwing his hands into the air in mock defeat.

~~~END~~~   
03/23/04


End file.
